The Tale of Asami Jaggerjaques
by Kuro-Rosa-Koi
Summary: Asami Jaggerjaques is the clone of both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra but in one body and 100% female. She is save by the three kings, Reio, the Spirit King, Ashito, the Hollow King, and Rito, the Sinner King. She is made into their heir and she meets Ichigo, when she goes to Karakura to explore, out of pure boredom. I don't own anything, but my OC's and the Plot


= means pairings - means the - in names

_-Arrancar, Human, Shinigami, Vizard, and others talking-_

_-Arrancar, Human, Shinigami, Vizard, and others thinking-_

**"Zanpak-to and hollows talking"**

_**-Zanpak-to and inner hollows thinking-**_

**"Regular hollows talking"**

_*** Regualar hollows thinking ***_

Prologue: Asami Jaggerjaques:

Asami let out a sigh as she stretched. She had been made by Szayell and wasn't allowed out of her room, unless she had appointments for updates on her self. She was a clone of two people in one body. The two people, or espada's , that she was made from were Grimmjow Jaggerjaques and Ulquiorra Schiffer. She has green tinted black hair with baby blue highlights, her left eye is cyan blue while her right eye is emerald green. She is 5'11" tall, weighsaround 180LBs and has two Zanpak-to spirits for one sword. Her first spirit is Ookami, and her second spirit is Kitsune. She let out a groan and stretched, bu jumped when an explosion was heard. She looked at her door and watched as a man with black hair and blue eyes opened the door and saw her.

The man went wide eyed and rushed over to her and broke the anklet she wore. She watched as he fussed and finally squeaked when he picked her up. He used Sonidoand appeared in front of two other first male also had black hair, but with green eyes, and the other had red hair and eyes. The green eyed male gave her a kind smile and said to the blue eyed one, "Ashito, good job. Little on, my name is Reio, and i'm the Spirit King. The one holding you is Ashito, the Hollow King, and the one by me is Rito, the Sinner King. We came to resue you and give you our marks that will make you our heir." Reio said the last parts to Asami and she nodded. Ashito opened up a Garganta and they all went through and arrived in Reio-ku(?). Reio walked alongside Ashito and Rito to his castle and Asami was put down onto a bed. "This will only hurt a little, so please stay still ok? Alright, Rito you put your's onto her neck, i will put mine onto her chest and Ashito you can put your's onto her left shoulder, ok?" Reio asked and touched her chest right at the base of her throat.

Asami blinked when a slight stinging sensation was felt, but she took it like a mature person and didn't even flinch when the mark appeared. She looked into a mirrior and saw that it was a gothic gem that was the same color as her hair. Rito chuckled and touched her neck on the left side and she felt another stinging sensation and looked into the mirrior and sawaset of gothic looking doors that were and bloody red color. Ashito smiled gently then touched her left shoulder and she felt the last stinging sensation and looked in the mirrior again and saw a gothic wolf howling. "I like the one on your shoulder, it's cool." Ookami said with a feral tone. Asami rolled her eyes and ignored her wolf spirit. She looked around, then saw her sword which held her two spirits. She picked it up and tied it to her sash.

Asami looked behind her, at the three Kings and narrowed her eyes. -I'll have to train to be able to fight. I won't let arrogance get the best of me. I will fight until my enemies are down and i will train myself to the point of being beaten down if need be.- Asami whispered into her own mind as her eyes started to glow with her resolve. Rito, Reio, and Ashito all three noticed that her eyes were glowing with the resolve she felt and each grinned to show that she would be trained. Asami looked back to in front of her and said, -Battle isn't something worthless,it's to protect the people you care about. I will train untill exhaustion if need be. Beat me to the ground if you wan, but i will only get back up and train harder. I WILL be the most powerful i can be and defeat my enemies. If not, then i will train harder. Please! Don't treat me as if i am weak!- Asami declared and all three of the Kings smiled at her. The each cut their palms and held their hands out. Asami smiled back and turned around, then cut her own palm and heldout her hand to them. They each shoed their reiatsu into the blood and so did she, then they let each others blood mingle inside of their bodies.

Sorry, but this is the end of the Prolgue. I made Asami because of the way she acts all mother like to kids, but will be serious in a battle. Please read and review, but plz no flames. THANK YOU!


End file.
